Pups & The Elderly Baker
by Elias Vincent
Summary: An elderly woman named Grandma Sugar opens a bakery in Adventure Bay & quickly wins over everyone with her delicious food. Things soon get strange when Courtney, Mr Porter, Timothy & the Wingnuts suddenly disappear & the kids start showing an extreme devotion to Grandma Sugar. What's causing the strange occurrences & is Grandma Sugar as innocent as she seems?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE ELDERLY BAKER **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a bright, sunny & warm Monday afternoon. School had just finished & everyone was going about their usual business. Angel, Elias & Kelly were at the Lookout with Ryder & the pups trying to think about what to do.

"What do you guys feel like doing this afternoon?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"I don't know. Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Chase.

"How about we check out that new bakery that recently opened? I bet the food there is delicious" said Elias as he licked his lips.

"Who owns the new bakery?" asked Marshall.

"I think an elderly woman does. I can't remember her name though" said Kelly in an uncertain tone.

"Where is the bakery located?" asked Rocky.

"I think it's in town square near Mr Porter's restaurant. If I recall correctly it's called Grandma Sugar's Bakehouse" said Ryder.

"I bet she makes the most delicious treats" said Rubble as he rubbed his belly with his paw.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Skye with a smile.

"Let's go. I want to have something nice to eat" said Zuma as he jumped up & down excitedly. Everyone proceeded to head into town trying to see if they could find the bakery. It didn't take long for them to find it. The bakery had its name spelled out with swirly rainbow coloured letters & had yellow painted walls on the outside. When they all entered the bakery the aroma of pies, sausage rolls, cakes, sandwiches & other baked goods entered their respiratory system. The heavenly scent of all the food made them feel hungry. When they walked over to the counter they were met by an elderly woman with white hair, tan skin & green eyes wearing a rainbow candy patterned dress with a white apron over it.

"Hello & welcome to Grandma Sugar's Bakehouse. I'm Grandma Sugar. What would you like to eat?" asked Grandma Sugar as she smiled happily.

"I think I'll have a sausage roll. What about you guys?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"I'd like a beef pie please" said Kelly as she smiled eagerly.

"I shall order a quiche. I love them" said Ryder in an enthusiastic manner.

"Good choices. I have some special pup treats for the pups. Would you all like to have some?" asked Grandma Sugar in a sweet voice.

"Yes please" said the pups as they wagged their tails excitedly.

"Excellent. 1 sausage roll, beef pie, quiche & some pup treats coming right up" said Grandma Sugar as she retrieved all the requested food items & placed them in paper bags. After getting their food Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups sat at a table & tucked in. Elias' sausage roll had a flaky pastry coating with a delicious meat filling that was a delight to eat, Kelly's beef pie had a firm but soft texture for the pastry & a juicy beef filling that she happily gobbled down, Ryder's quiche contained various ingredients like bacon, cheese & spinach compacted neatly into the pastry that contained it & had a burst of flavour that felt like a party in his mouth & the pups' treats had crunchy textures & tasted sweet. The flavours included strawberry, orange, honey, apple, blueberry & grape. The pups happily devoured their treats. The flavours were a delight to taste & they were considered better than any other treats like it. Just as everyone finished eating Grandma Sugar came over to inquire about the quality of the food.

"Did you all enjoy your food?" asked Grandma Sugar with a warm smile.

"We sure did. That was the best sausage roll I've ever eaten. I'm definitely coming back here again" said Elias as he smiled in satisfaction.

"My beef pie had the perfect combination of flavour & texture. I wish I could have another 1" said Kelly.

"My quiche was also quite tasty. You baked it to perfection" said Ryder.

"I'm glad to hear that. I always put a lot of heart into the food I make. How were the treats pups?" asked Grandma Sugar as she smiled in anticipation.

"They were delicious. Best treats ever" said the pups as they smiled excitedly.

"Excellent. Hearing you say that my food was good is music to my ears. Thanks for stopping by. I hope to see you again soon" said Grandma Sugar.

"You will. Bye" said Angel as she & the others smiled & waved to Grandma Sugar before leaving the bakery. They were all satisfied by the high quality of the food.

"Those treats were perfect. Grandma Sugar sure knows how to cook good food" said Chase as he smiled happily.

"She sure does. I think she could give Mr Porter & the Wingnuts a run for their money" said Marshall.

"Agreed. I think it's safe to say that Grandma Sugar is 1 of if not the best bakers Adventure Bay has ever seen" said Rocky in a confident tone.

"I can't stop thinking about how delicious the food was. I want more" said Rubble as he licked his lips.

"Me too. I can't wait to go back & try more delicious treats" said Skye as she flipped in an excited manner.

"Whatever techniques Grandma Sugar uses works perfectly. Her food is 10/10 in both quality & taste" said Zuma.

"Of all the sausage rolls I've eaten none have been as beautifully made as that. I'm definitely going back for more in the not to distant future" said Elias as he smiled enthusiastically.

"Me too. Nobody makes better beef pies than Grandma Sugar" said Kelly.

"Anyways let's play at the park. It's the perfect weather for it" said Ryder.

Everyone proceeded to walk to the park. They spent the afternoon there playing on the equipment laughing, smiling & having a great time together. All the while they couldn't stop thinking about how good Grandma Sugar's food was. It was the tastiest bakery food they'd ever eaten. Soon it was time to head home. As Angel, Elias & Kelly walked to the mansion they discussed the bakery.

"I bet your parents & Terry would love to try some food from the bakery. We should take them there the 1ST chance we get" said Angel.

"Good idea. They'd enjoy the food just as much as we did" said Elias with confidence in his voice.

"I don't doubt that. They'll all be taken on a culinary journey like nothing they've ever experienced before. Soon everyone in town will be flocking to the bakery to try Grandma Sugar's delicious food" said Kelly.

Soon Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived home. They couldn't wait to tell the others about Grandma Sugar's bakery. As soon as they went inside they saw that Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie were in the process of serving dinner.

"Hey guys. How was your day?" asked Ella as she smiled warmly at Angel, Elias & Kelly.

"It was great. There's a new bakery in town owned by a woman named Grandma Sugar. Her food is delicious" said Angel as she excitedly wagged her tail.

"What did you guys have from there?" asked Ethan in a curious voice.

"I had a sausage roll, Kelly had a beef pie, Ryder had a quiche & the pups had some treats. The food was divine. I've never eaten anything that tasty before" said Elias with an eager smile.

"Sounds like you had a nice afternoon snack. Hopefully you've saved enough room for dinner" said Harry.

"What are we having?" asked Kelly.

"Macaroni Bolognese. I bet you'll all love it" said Susie in an eager tone.

"Let's eat. I'm starving" said Terry as he licked his lips. Everyone proceeded to tuck in to their pasta. The macaroni had a chewy texture & the Bolognese sauce gave it a burst of flavour that made it a delight to eat. After dinner was finished the dirty dishware got put in the dishwasher. Everyone then went about doing their own thing. Elias & Kelly decided to have some alone time together in their room. They lay on Elias' bed while holding each other close & staring deep into each others' eyes.

"You look as beautiful today as ever. No matter what you'll always be my lover. All the money in the world could never compare to you" said Elias as he gave Kelly a warm smile. Kelly snuggled up close to Elias & sighed happily.

"I feel the same about you. Our love is priceless. We shall be together forever. I can't love anyone else the way I love you. You're the most handsome, kind-hearted boy I've ever met" said Kelly as she pressed her lips against Elias'. They both passionately locked lips while cuddling on Elias' bed. The chemistry between them was undeniable & neither of them could imagine being in love with anyone else. After a few minutes they broke apart feeling satisfied. Elias & Kelly then decided to turn in for the night. They had a bath/shower before changing into their pyjamas. After giving each other a goodnight hug & kiss they both got in bed & settled down to sleep. As Elias lay awake he thought about what the day had been like.

" _What a great day it was today. Trying out that delicious food from Grandma Sugar's bakery was easily the highlight of the day. I'm excited to go there again. There are all kinds of delicious baked goods that are waiting to be eaten. Grandma Sugar is a great baker & I have a feeling she'll do a great job running her business here in Adventure Bay"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fantastic Promotion

The next morning Elias woke up, hopped out of bed, got dressed & went to make breakfast. He decided to make some lamingtons with chocolate dipping sauce on the side. The heavenly aroma of chocolate quickly filled the kitchen & made Elias feel euphoric. Nothing had a sweeter aroma than chocolate. As Elias prepared the lamingtons he thought about Grandma Sugar's bakery & how her food would be a hit with everyone in town.

" _I bet Grandma Sugar is hard at work baking up more delicious cakes, pastries, pies & more. I'm not sure if she uses any special ingredients to make her food taste so good but there's no doubt in my mind that everyone in town will love her food once they try it. Mr Porter & the Wingnuts have some tough competition with her around. I think soon they'll be battling with her for customers. Only time will tell who outshines the others at making great food"_ thought Elias as he continued to make the lamingtons. After they were done he made the dipping sauce & put it in a bowl before placing it & the lamingtons on the table. Angel, Kelly & Terry woke up & came into the kitchen just as Elias finished serving breakfast.

"Good morning. Did you all sleep well?" asked Elias as he smiled warmly at Angel, Kelly & Terry.

"We sure did. What's for breakfast?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"Lamingtons with chocolate dipping sauce. I figured I'd try something new" said Elias with an excited smile.

"They look delicious. I bet they taste just as good" said Kelly as she licked her lips.

"Help yourselves. There's plenty for everyone" said Elias.

"I think we'll just stick to pup food. I wouldn't want us to get sick" said Terry as he held his paw to his stomach. Elias & Kelly filled Angel & Terry's food & water bowls before tucking in. The lamingtons had a soft fluffy texture & tasted chocolatey & sweet. The dipping sauce had a somewhat thick but runny consistency & gave the lamingtons an even sweeter taste. Elias & Kelly happily ate their breakfast satisfied at how good it tasted. Angel & Terry gobbled down their food just as quickly. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie woke up & came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Good morning everyone. How are you all this morning?" asked Ella with a warm smile.

"We're good. How are you?" asked Angel.

"We feel ready to start another great day" said Ethan in a confident voice.

"Excellent. We made some lamingtons with chocolate dipping sauce for breakfast" said Elias.

"Yum. They look beautiful" said Harry as his stomach growled.

"Dig in. There's plenty here" said Kelly.

"Don't mind if we do" said Susie as she & the other adults served themselves breakfast. They all enjoyed the sweet chocolatey flavours of the lamingtons & dipping sauce. It was like a chocolate party had been thrown in their mouths. After everyone finished eating the dirty dishes were put in the dishwasher. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie then left for work. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry went into the lounge to pass time before school. As they snuggled up together on the couch Elias flicked through the channels trying to find something good to watch on TV. After a few minutes an episode of Hello Adventure Bay came on. Grandma Sugar was being interviewed by Mayor Goodway about the opening of her bakery.

"Good morning everyone. Today on Hello Adventure Bay we'll be talking with the owner of the new bakery in town Grandma Sugar. As mayor of Adventure Bay, I officially welcome you to town Grandma Sugar" said Mayor Goodway in an excited tone.

"Thanks Mayor Goodway. I'm glad this town has welcomed me with open arms" said Grandma Sugar as she smiled warmly into the camera.

"What type of food do you bake in your bakery?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I bake all kinds of delicious food including cakes, cookies, pastries, pies & other delicious treats. Baking has been a passion of mine throughout my entire life" said Grandma Sugar in an eager manner.

"I'm glad to hear that. Is this the 1ST location you've opened a business in or have you been elsewhere before?" asked Mayor Goodway with curiosity in her voice.

"I've operated in various cities & towns across the US. Every so often I move to a different location so that I can get as many people to enjoy my food as possible" said Grandma Sugar.

"Wonderful. I also understand that you'll be supplying food to Adventure Bay Elementary for school lunches" said Mayor Goodway.

"Correct. Today at lunch when the kids buy any of my food they'll receive a special watch that'll allow them to make calls to their friends, record videos, play games & much more. Get them while stocks last" said Grandma Sugar as she held up 1 of the watches in front of the camera.

"Thanks Grandma Sugar. Enjoy the rest of your day" said Mayor Goodway.

"I will. Bye" said Grandma Sugar as she smiled & waved into the camera before heading back inside her bakery. As the camera focused on Mayor Goodway Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry smiled excitedly at the watch promotion. They were all excited to get watches at lunch.

"Those watches look cool. I bet everyone will want 1" said Angel as she wagged her tail excitedly.

"I don't doubt that. Grandma Sugar's easily the coolest senior citizen I've ever met" said Elias with an enthusiastic smile.

"Next thing you know she'll be the queen of baking. I'd like to see anyone else do a better job than her" said Kelly in a confident voice.

"Her food is 10/10 in taste & texture. Nothing can compare to it" said Terry as he licked his lips. Soon it was time for school. Angel, Elias & Kelly grabbed their stuff & headed out to the limo. After buckling up they headed off. All of them were excited to arrive at school. They eagerly anticipated lunchtime so that they could get their own special watches.

"I can't wait to see what the watches are like. I bet they're super hi-tech" said Angel in an excited tone.

"They must be. They'll be the coolest gadget in school today & probably for a few weeks or even months" said Elias.

"More than likely. Soon enough everyone will have their own watches. Grandma Sugar could make a fortune off them" said Kelly.

"If they take off in popularity she might be able to sell them worldwide" said Angel.

"Probably. I think she'd still stick to her commitment to baking though. That's what she's good at" said Elias.

"Indeed. That's how I hope it stays" said Kelly.

Soon the limo arrived at school. As usual Elias signed autographs & took selfies with everyone who swarmed around. After that was done Angel, Elias & Kelly entered the school building & headed to their lockers to grab their stuff for 1ST period. All the while they couldn't stop thinking about the watches.

"I just want to skip straight to lunch so that we can get our watches. I'm so excited to try them out" said Angel with excitement in her voice.

"The day will fly by faster than you think. By the time lunch rolls around I bet everyone will be wondering how time flew by so quickly" said Elias as he grabbed his stuff out of his locker.

"Maybe. Let's get to class" said Kelly as the bell rang signalling the start of the school day. Angel, Elias & Kelly walked to class excited for lunch. They couldn't get the watches off their minds. Once they arrived at class they took their seats & waited for the lesson to begin. After everyone arrived at class Miss Spearwood addressed the students.

"Good morning everyone. For today's lesson I'll write down a scenario with some accompanying questions. By reading through the scenario you must answer the corresponding questions. You'll have all period to complete the task. You may begin after I finish writing" said Miss Spearwood as she began writing on the board. The scenario was about a boy named Wilson who found $50 lying on the school floor & how he pocketed the money for himself without bothering to ask about whether it belonged to anyone else. When a classmate asked Wilson & the other students if they had seen $50 lying around Wilson kept quiet & refused to tell the truth. After school Wilson went to the shops & bought candy, junk food & toys with the money before returning home. The questions being asked about the scenario included whether Wilson did the right thing or not, what he should've done & how he could've handled the situation better. As soon as everything was written on the board the students began answering the questions using the scenario as a reference. As Elias answered the questions he couldn't stop thinking about the watches that'd be handed out at lunch.

" _Those watches are hard not to think about. I just want to go & get 1 right now. Unfortunately, as the saying goes "Good things come to those who wait". Hopefully the day goes past quickly so that I don't get frustrated. Just as long as we all get watches I'm not too worried"_ thought Elias as he continued doing his work. Soon he finished answering all the questions. Since everyone else was still writing down their answers he decided to work on scripts for his movies & TV shows. Getting to write them was just as exciting as writing songs & Elias was always coming up with various ideas for episodes & movie plots to be adapted to screen. A short time later everyone had finished writing down their answers. Miss Spearwood then went over the questions with the students.

"OK 1ST question: Did Wilson do the right thing pocketing the $50?" asked Miss Spearwood in a curious voice.

"No. He should've either tried to find the rightful owner or hand it in to administration. By pocketing the money, he was pretty much stealing it from the owner" said Elias.

"Correct. Question 2: What should've Wilson done when his classmate inquired about the money?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"He should've admitted that he found it & returned it to his classmate instead of staying quiet & acting like he knew nothing about it" said Kelly.

"Well done. Question 3: Could Wilson have done the right thing after school by finding his classmate & returning their money?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"Yes. He had plenty of time to look for his classmate & return the money but instead he acted in a greedy manner & spent the money on himself" said Ryder.

"Very good. You're all doing well" said Miss Spearwood as she smiled happily. Seeing the students giving good answers was something she was proud of. It proved how much they were learning. Throughout the rest of the period everyone went over the remaining questions discussing the answers to each. Once the bell rang everyone left class & went to their lockers to retrieve their stuff for 2ND period. Elias still couldn't stop thinking about the watches & how cool it'd be to have such a fantastic hi-tech gadget capable of doing more than expected of a watch. At recess Elias & Kelly played together while discussing their excitement over the watches.

"I can't wait for lunch. It's going to be exciting having our own watches that can do more than tell the time" said Elias as he pushed Kelly on the swingset.

"Agreed. Hopefully there'll be enough for everyone. It's going to be crowded in the cafeteria when everyone lines up for their watch. If there's only a limited number of watches there'll be a mad dash to make sure everyone gets their hands on 1" said Kelly as she swung back & forth on the swing as high as she could.

"I'm sure there'll be plenty of everyone. Grandma Sugar would've made sure there's enough watches for all the kids" said Elias in a hopeful voice.

"True. I wish there were more offers like this. It'd help draw in customers for the local businesses" said Kelly.

"Definitely. If I did advertising campaigns for these offers everyone would want to get in on the deal. I'd make sure the businesses in question get everything they'd want out of the bargain" said Elias in a confident manner.

"I don't doubt that. Hopefully lunch gets here soon. The wait is killing me. It's going to be a long day" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly spent the rest of recess playing together. The watches were still lingering on their minds Throughout both 3RD & 4TH period. As lunch crept closer the excitement over the watches continued to build. Almost everyone in school was eager to get their watches & try them out. As soon as lunch came everyone rushed to the cafeteria to make sure they'd get a watch for themselves. Smiles of excitement appeared on everyone's faces as they lined up to get their lunch. Almost all the kids put their watches straight on as soon as they got them. The excitement in the cafeteria was easy to notice thanks to all the kids playing with their watches while eating lunch. After Elias grabbed his lunch & watch he sat down with his friends. His lunch included a beef pie, a sausage roll, some apple juice & a blueberry muffin. All the food items were made by Grandma Sugar at her bakery. The beef pie had a great taste & the texture of the pastry was perfect, the sausage roll was a burst of flavour that made it a delight to eat, the apple juice was sweet & refreshing & the blueberry muffin had a soft texture with a burst of flavour that complimented it well. Elias happily ate his lunch while discussing the food & watches with his friends.

"You guys have to check out Grandma Sugar's bakery. It's amazing" said Elias with an eager smile.

"What does it look like?" asked Ace in a curious manner.

"It's a very colourful building. Any kid that saw it would be instantly drawn to the vibrant colours & designs. I'd say it's a huge piece of eye candy" said Kelly.

"Where's the bakery located?" asked Carlos.

"It's in town square. It has the name spelt out with rainbow coloured letters. There's no way you could miss it as you go past" said Ryder.

"Her food is better than Mr Porter's. Whatever recipes she uses is perfect" said Danny in an eager tone.

"I'll say. It's like she has a magic touch that makes any baked treats taste perfect" said Elias.

"Based on how good our lunch is I have to agree. Every bite is filled with flavour & texture to die for" said Katie with satisfaction in her voice.

"Next thing you know everyone will be going to her bakery every day just to try her food. Mr Porter has some pretty tough competition with Grandma Sugar around" said Kelly.

"I just hope Grandma Sugar's food doesn't get too addictive. If it did we'd be seeing a lot of people following poor diets" said Mayabella in a concerned tone.

"I'm sure that won't happen. Everyone will be fine. Anyways let's give our watches a try" said Ryder as he & the others put their watches on & activated them. At 1ST all they saw on the screen was the time but as they swiped to the left & right they spotted different apps that allowed them to do all sorts of things. There were apps that allowed them to play different types of games, make phone calls to anyone they knew, take pictures, record videos & so on. Everyone spent the rest of lunch using their watches & checking out all the apps. During last period Elias focused on his work while thinking about how exciting it'd be to show his parents the watch.

" _Mum & dad will be impressed to see all the different things the watch can do. It's truly a revolutionary piece of technology. Maybe they'll be mass marketed across the world soon. No other watches in existence can compare to them. Grandma Sugar is doing a great job so far with her business. I think it's safe to say that she knows exactly how to appeal to everyone"_ thought Elias as he continued doing his work. He knew that Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie would be amazed by the watches & how hi-tech they were. Throughout last period all Elias could think about was how cool the watches were. After the bell rang to signal the end of the school day Angel, Elias & Kelly headed to the Lookout. On the way there they discussed how they thought the pups would react to the watches.

"I bet the pups will be blown away once we show them the watches. I can picture their faces now" said Angel with a smile of anticipation.

"Me too. I think once we show them our watches we can go & thank Grandma Sugar for the offer" said Elias.

"Good idea. She'll be glad to know that we enjoy having the watches" said Kelly.

Soon Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived at the Lookout. Ryder & the pups were out the front waiting for them.

"Hey guys. How are you?" asked Angel with a warm smile.

"We're good. How was school?" asked Chase as he wagged his tail excitedly.

"It was good. We got these cool watches as part of a lunch deal" said Elias as he showed the pups his watch.

"That looks cool. What was the lunch deal?" asked Marshall in a curious voice.

"If we had any food for lunch that was supplied by Grandma Sugar we'd receive a watch. The watches allow us to play games, take pictures, record videos & call our family & friends amongst other things. They're the coolest gadgets ever" said Kelly as she smiled excitedly.

"Wow that's awesome. Grandma Sugar sure knows how to appeal to kids" said Rocky in an impressed voice.

"Almost everyone in school got their own watch. That's how popular they are" said Ryder.

"Cool. I wish I had 1 of my own. Maybe if I have something to eat from the bakery I'll get my own watch" said Rubble as he licked his lips.

"There's only 1 way to find out. Let's see if the offer is available at the bakery" said Skye as she flipped in excitement.

"Great idea. I really want to eat more of her delicious treats" said Zuma as everyone headed to the bakery. As soon as they arrived they went straight over to the counter. Grandma Sugar saw them walk over & smiled warmly at them.

"Good afternoon everyone. How are you all today?" asked Grandma Sugar.

"We're good. Thanks for the watches. They're amazing" said Elias with an excited smile.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like them" said Grandma Sugar.

"Literally almost every kid in school got 1. That's how popular your food & promotion is. Keep up the good work" said Kelly as she gave an encouraging smile to Grandma Sugar.

"I will. Can I get you anything to eat?" asked Grandma Sugar.

"Yes please. Elias, Kelly & myself would like some caramel slices & the pups would like some treats" said Ryder.

"Coming right up" said Grandma Sugar as she collected the food that had been ordered. Moments later Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups were given their food.

"Since you've all shown fondness of the watches I've got 1 for all the pups as well" said Grandma Sugar as she handed over watches for the pups.

"YAY. Thanks Grandma Sugar" said the pups as they jumped around excitedly.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your food" said Grandma Sugar as she went to serve other customers. Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups sat at a table & tucked in. The Caramel slices had a nice creamy & smooth texture that was complimented by the combination of firm & soft textures & the treats all tasted as good as the batch from the previous day. Everyone happily gobbled down their food before leaving the bakery. The pups put their watches on & proceeded to check out all the apps. Smiles appeared on their faces as they played with their watches.

"These watches are cool. Grandma Sugar was very generous to give us our own" said Angel in an excited manner.

"Agreed. Those treats were delicious. They're my favourite" said Chase as he licked his lips.

"The texture of the treats is perfect. It goes well with the different flavours on offer" said Marshall.

"I can't decide which flavour is my favourite. They're all so good" said Rocky with enthusiasm in his voice.

"I could eat an entire batch in 1 go. I'd be a happy little Bulldog in that case" said Rubble as he held his paw to his stomach.

"I'm not surprised. Anyways what do you want to do this afternoon?" asked Skye in a curious voice.

"Let's go back to the Lookout & play with our watches. They'll keep us occupied for hours" said Zuma.

Everyone returned to the Lookout & spent the afternoon playing with their watches. All of them had fun using the apps to play all sorts of games ranging from puzzles such as kakuro & Sudoku to matching pattern games like Tetris & Bejewelled. That evening as Angel, Elias & Kelly headed home they talked about how excited Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie & Terry would be to see their watches.

"Terry & the adults will be fascinated when they see what these watches can do. It'll make them want to get their own" said Angel as she smiled excitedly.

"They've got no idea what they're missing out on. Next thing you know everyone in town will have their own watches" said Elias.

"The 1ST chance we get we have to take them to the bakery. Once they try Grandma Sugar's food they'll want to go back for more" said Kelly.

Soon Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived home. Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie & Terry were getting dinner sorted when they went inside.

"Hi guys. How was your day?" asked Ella with a warm smile.

"It was fantastic. We got these cool watches from Grandma Sugar. They can do lots of cool things" said Angel in an excited voice.

"Are they an exclusive offer?" asked Ethan with curiosity in his voice.

"Kind of. To get 1, you have to purchase a food item from her bakery" said Elias.

"Nice. Does anyone else in town have a watch?" asked Harry.

"All the kids & PAW Patrol pups have 1 as well. Grandma Sugar supplied our lunch today which is how we got our watches" said Kelly.

"Wow that's awesome. Anyways we're having spaghetti & meatballs for dinner" said Susie.

"Yum. I can't wait to eat" said Terry as he licked his lips. Soon dinner was ready. After serving up their food everyone tucked in. The pasta had a chewy but firm texture & the sauce that went with it offered a burst of tomato flavour that everyone enjoyed. The meatballs had a juicy texture which complimented the slightly salty taste. Everyone happily gobbled down their food. The dirty dishes were then placed in the dishwasher. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry went to their room where they spent the evening playing with their watches. All of them laughed & smiled as they played games & took funny photos & videos.

"This is the best giveaway ever. I'm never getting rid of this watch" said Angel as she smiled & wagged her tail excitedly.

"Me either. This is a revolutionary gadget. Everyone in the world would love to have 1 of these" said Elias in an enthusiastic manner.

"They sure would. Maybe they'll end up taking over for mobile phones because of all the different functions they have" said Kelly.

"Maybe. I've never seen a watch that can do so much awesome stuff. It's officially the coolest piece of technology ever" said Terry in an eager tone. Soon it was time for bed. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry bathed/showered & got into their pyjamas before settling down for the night. As Elias lay awake he thought about how good the watches were & whether they'd be mass marketed across the world or not.

" _I think these watches could make Grandma Sugar a fortune. If she sold them around the world that'd bring her a big income. Everyone will love using the watches. It's safe to say that the watches are the best giveaway from a local business I've ever seen. I can't wait to continue using them. There's so much that they can do. Nothing is more fascinating than getting to use a potentially revolutionary piece of technology"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Disappearing Act

The next morning Elias woke up, got dressed & went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He was still feeling awestruck about the watches he & his friends had received from Grandma Sugar. The advanced technology of them were a marvel & made Elias feel fantastic. He decided to make some apple & cinnamon toast. The delightful aromas of the apples & cinnamon soon filled the kitchen which was something Elias felt satisfied by.

" _I can't wait to try this toast. It's going to taste beautiful. Apple & cinnamon is 1 of the most delicious flavours of food I can think of. I bet the others will love it as well. Today's breakfast will be such a treat"_ thought Elias as he continued making the toast. After putting it in the oven he went to set the table. He placed plates around each chair before going to check on the toast. Just as he saw that the toast was cooked thoroughly & got it out of the oven Angel, Kelly & Terry woke up & entered the kitchen. The moment the heavenly scent of the apple & cinnamon toast entered the respiratory systems they felt euphoric.

"That smells delicious. What is it?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"Apple & cinnamon toast. I bet you'll love it" said Elias with an eager smile.

"What a delicious breakfast idea. My mouth is starting to water at the thought of how it tastes" said Kelly as she licked her lips.

"Let's eat. I want to try it" said Terry as he wagged his tail excitedly. Elias served everyone some toast before they all tucked in. The toast tasted sweet & had a burst of flavour that went well with the firm texture. Everyone happily ate their toast before putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie then woke up & entered the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone. Did you all sleep well?" asked Ella as she smiled warmly.

"We sure did. What about you?" asked Angel.

"We all got a good night's sleep. Breakfast smells nice" said Ethan with an excited smile.

"It's apple & cinnamon toast. There's plenty left for you to enjoy" said Elias with enthusiasm in his voice.

"I'd love to have some. Anything apple & cinnamon flavoured is delicious" said Harry.

"Dig in. You'll be taken on a fantastic journey of delight" said Kelly in a cheerful manner.

"I don't doubt that. Let's eat" said Susie.

"Bon Appetit" said Terry as the adults ate breakfast. All of them fell in love with the toast at 1ST bite. The flavour of the toast made it feel like a party in their mouths. After breakfast had been eaten Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie left for work. Angel, Elias & Kelly headed to school not long after. Meanwhile at the burger stand Mr & Mrs Wingnut were opening for the day. They were excited to start making more delicious burgers.

"Nothing makes me happier than getting to make the most delicious burgers in existence. Doing it with you makes it even more special" said Mr Wingnut as he gave Mrs Wingnut a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel the same way. There's nobody I'd rather make burgers with than you" said Mrs Wingnut with an excited smile. After opening the burger stand they both got to work making burgers. The sound of them cooking on the grill gave Mr & Mrs Wingnut an intense feeling of satisfaction. They got so focused on cooking burgers that they didn't notice a person wearing a jumpsuit & mask enter the burger stand. The masked figure looked around & quickly noticed that nobody else was there. They then grabbed a canister filled with knockout gas which they prepared to throw into the kitchen where Mr & Mrs Wingnut were making burgers.

"Foolish burger wannabes. They think their food is the best in the area. I'll show them the true meaning of good food" said the masked figure as they crept over to the kitchen door. After peeking in to make sure Mr & Mrs Wingnut wouldn't see them the masked figure threw the knockout gas canister into the kitchen. Moments later the canister activated & began spraying knockout gas through the kitchen. Mr & Mrs Wingnut were confused when they saw what was happening.

"What is that?" asked Mr Wingnut as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know. We better get it out of here" said Mrs Wingnut as she went over & picked up the canister. Suddenly they both began to feel light headed. Moments later they fell to the floor unconscious. The masked figure waited until the gas had been cleared out before dragging Mr & Mrs Wingnut out of the burger stand & into the back of a van. After securing the van the masked figure drove off.

"I hope Mr Porter & his teenage employees are ready for a surprise. Soon they'll be all mine" said the masked figure as they laughed evilly while driving back to Adventure Bay. At Mr Porter's restaurant Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy had just started service & were in the process of taking orders from customers.

"OK 1 burger, 6 chicken nuggets, a bowl of chips & a pitcher of lemonade coming right up" said Courtney as she walked inside to relay the customer's order to Mr Porter. Mr Porter was busy making the food other customers had ordered when Courtney walked over.

"We have another order Mr Porter. The order includes a burger, 6 chicken nuggets, a bowl of chips & a pitcher of lemonade" said Courtney as she smiled politely.

"Thanks Courtney. I'll get onto it now" said Mr Porter as he began making the next batch of food. Courtney then returned outside & went to check if there were any other customers that she needed to take orders from. Ultimately the only customers at the restaurant were the few people that had already ordered. Courtney then walked over to Timothy.

"Hey babe. How are you?" asked Courtney as she smiled excitedly at Timothy.

"I feel fantastic. I bet you do too" said Timothy as he returned the smile.

"Indeed. After work we can have some alone time if you know what I mean" said Courtney in a flirtatious voice.

"I'd love to. Nothing is better than spending time with you" said Timothy as he wrapped his arms around Courtney & gave her a kiss. They were both madly in love just like Elias & Kelly & every hug, kiss & lovemaking session felt magical to them. Soon the customers' orders were ready. Courtney & Timothy served the meals to each customer before sitting at another table & waiting for more customers. The masked figure then arrived at the restaurant pulling their van up around the back of the restaurant. After the customers left the masked figure grabbed 2 knockout gas canisters & walked over to the seating area. They threw 1 of the gas canisters over where Courtney & Timothy sat. After it activated Courtney & Timothy became alarmed.

"What's happening?" asked Courtney as she saw the canister under the table.

"I don't know. It's probably a prank" said Timothy as he grabbed the canister & went to throw it out. Before he could throw it in the bin Courtney & himself both began to feel lightheaded & moments later they were unconscious on the floor. The masked figure then dragged them over to the van & put them in the back with Mr & Mrs Wingnut.

"Now to take care of Mr Porter" said the masked figure as they crept inside the restaurant. After peeking into the kitchen & seeing that Mr Porter was busy the masked figure threw the 2ND knockout gas canister into the kitchen. It took a few moments for Mr Porter to notice it.

"Where did that come from?" asked Mr Porter as he picked up the canister. Just like the others he also became lightheaded & fell unconscious. The masked figure then dragged him to the van & put him in the back before driving off.

"Perfect. My plan is working. Soon I'll have the entire town under control" said the masked figure as they laughed evilly while driving away. For most of the day nobody even noticed that anything was wrong. Everyone went about their day as usual completely oblivious to what had happened to Courtney, Timothy, Mr Porter & the Wingnuts. That afternoon after school had finished Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups went down to the park. They laughed & smiled as they ran around & played on the equipment.

"Yet again we have lovely weather that allows us to play outside. Feeling the warm sun against my fur makes me happy" said Angel as she swung back & forth on the swingset.

"Me too. Coming here to play is the best" said Chase as he & Marshall hit the tetherball back & forth between each other.

"If there's 1 thing that I enjoy doing daily it's hanging out with you guys. It never fails to put a smile on my face" said Elias as he slid down the slide.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat at Grandma Sugar's bakery soon?" asked Marshall as he hit the tetherball back to Chase.

"Good idea. I can't get enough of her food" said Kelly as she swung across the monkey bars.

"I don't think any of us can. I could eat her food forever" said Rocky as he sat above the pool watching Rubble & Zuma.

"Just thinking about it is enough to make me hungry" said Rubble as he slid down the pool slide into the pool.

"Do you think she's sold anymore watches to other people in town?" asked Ryder as he spun on the merry-go-round.

"Probably. I bet they're selling pretty fast" said Skye as she did flips on the seesaw.

"Let's go. I want some more delicious treats" said Zuma as he swam out of the pool.

"To the bakery we go" said Elias as everyone headed to the bakery. As they walked by Mr Porter's restaurant they saw Alex looking around in a panic. Immediately they knew that something was wrong.

"Are you OK Alex?" asked Ryder.

"No. Courtney, Timothy & grandpa are missing. They're not inside & I've been unable to contact them. As far as I know they didn't plan on going anywhere else during the day. I think something bad happened to them" said Alex in a scared voice as he shook in fear.

"Maybe Courtney & Timothy went home. I'll call Andy, Judith & Seth to see if that's the case" said Elias as he grabbed his phone. He called Andy & Seth who were at home with Noelle. Judith was with them helping to take care of Noelle.

"Hi Elias. What's up?" asked Andy in a curious voice.

"Is Courtney home?" asked Elias.

"No. Why do you ask?" asked Seth as he tilted his head in confusion.

"She, Mr Porter & Timothy aren't at Mr Porter's restaurant & nobody knows where they went. When was the last time you saw any of them?" asked Elias.

"It would've been when Courtney left for work this morning. Since then we've spent all day at home" said Andy.

"I've been helping the boys take care of Noelle. I haven't seen Timothy since he went to work this morning either" said Judith in a confused tone.

"I don't think they had any plans to go anywhere else today as far as I know. I hope they're OK" said Seth with concern in his voice.

"We'll try & find them. Give them a call & see if you can get through. The sooner we find them the better" said Elias as he hung up. Andy, Judith & Seth attempted to call Courtney, Timothy & Mr Porter but they never got through. Alarm bells started going off in their heads as they tried to think of what to do.

"This isn't good. What do you think could've happened?" asked Andy in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know. Just as long as they aren't hurt we shouldn't be too worried" said Judith in a reassuring voice.

"If all goes well they'll be found soon" said Seth with hope in his voice. Back in town everyone was looking around for Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy. Alex, Elias, Kelly & Ryder attempted to call them, but nobody answered. The pups tried to pick up Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy's scents but it led them nowhere.

"I'm scared. Where could they be?" asked Alex in a fearful tone.

"I don't know. We need to do something soon before it's too late" said Elias.

"Do you think Grandma Sugar might be able to help?" asked Kelly in a curious voice.

"Maybe. Let's ask if she saw anything" said Ryder as everyone headed towards Grandma Sugar's bakery. When they arrived, they spotted her behind the counter serving customers. Everyone walked over to inquire about Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy.

"Good afternoon everyone. What can I do for you all?" asked Grandma Sugar as she smiled politely.

"Have you seen Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy today?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"No. Why do you ask?" asked Grandma Sugar as she tilted her head in confusion.

"They're not at the restaurant & none of us have been able to contact them. We're not sure where they went" said Chase.

"I see. When was the last time any of you saw them?" asked Grandma Sugar.

"Other than Alex none of us have seen them all day. Alex, Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder were at school & the rest of us were at the Lookout. Alex would've seen Mr Porter before heading to school this morning" said Marshall.

"I don't have any information that can help. I apologise for the inconvenience" said Grandma Sugar in a sad manner.

"That's OK. Thanks anyways" said Rocky in a reassuring voice.

"Perhaps we can discuss the matter over some of your delicious food" said Rubble as he licked his lips.

"We were going to come here anyways" said Skye with an excited smile.

"Let's eat. I'm starving" said Zuma as he held his paw to his stomach. Alex, Elias, Kelly & Ryder ordered some satay wraps while the pups had the usual treats. After Grandma Sugar served the food they went to sit down & eat. As they did they tried to think of what could've happened to Courtney, Timothy & Mr Porter but ultimately none of them could come up with any plausible explanations for the disappearances. After everyone finished eating they left the bakery & began searching around town asking everyone they knew if they'd seen Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy but nobody had claimed to have seen them all day. Soon it was time to head home. Alex was scared. He didn't want to stay all by himself overnight.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to be alone through the night. That's scary" said Alex as he shook nervously.

"You can stay at my place. You'll have everything you need for the night" said Elias as he gave Alex a warm smile.

"Thanks Elias. That's very kind of you" said Alex as he gave Elias a hug.

"You're welcome" said Elias.

"What should we tell Andy, Judith & Seth?" asked Kelly with uncertainty in her voice.

"We'll just have to tell them that Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy are all still missing & that we'll have to continue the search tomorrow" said Ryder as he grabbed his Pup Pad & called Andy, Judith & Seth. They were at home with Noelle waiting to hear from Courtney & Timothy when the call came through.

"Hi guys. Did you find them?" asked Andy in a curious tone.

"No. We checked everywhere & asked everyone we knew if they'd seen them, but we didn't find any leads. We'll continue the search tomorrow" said Ryder.

"I hope they're OK. It'd be awful if something happened to them" said Judith in an uncertain manner.

"Don't worry Judith we'll make sure they're found. We'll bring them back safely" said Ryder in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks. See you later" said Seth.

"Bye" said Ryder as he hung up. Everyone then proceeded to head home for the night. As Alex, Angel, Elias & Kelly headed back to the mansion they discussed the plan for locating Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy.

"How will we know where to look for them? They could literally be anywhere" said Alex.

"I think the best thing we can do is investigate at Mr Porter's restaurant tomorrow & see if we can find any clues that'll lead us in the right direction" said Angel.

"Good idea. If we look hard enough, we'll be able to find clues as to why they suddenly disappeared" said Elias.

"If all goes well Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy will be back safely by tomorrow" said Kelly.

Alex, Angel, Elias & Kelly soon arrived at the mansion. Terry & the adults were just about to serve dinner when they arrived.

"Hi guys. Are we having Alex over for dinner?" asked Ella in a curious voice.

"I'm actually staying here tonight. Grandpa's missing" said Alex.

"What do you mean Alex?" asked Ethan as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy have all disappeared & nobody knows what happened to them. The last time anyone saw them was this morning before school" said Angel.

"How very strange. Did you try looking for them after school?" asked Harry.

"Yes. We went around searching everywhere & asking everyone we knew if they'd seen Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy anywhere but we didn't get any leads. Tomorrow we're going to see if we can find anything that'll help lead us to them" said Elias.

"Good idea. Anyways we're having chilli con carne for dinner. I hope you're hungry" said Susie.

"We sure are. That sounds delicious" said Kelly as she licked her lips.

"Let's eat. I can't wait to see what chilli con carne tastes like" said Terry as he wagged his tail excitedly. Everyone served themselves some chilli before tucking in. The combination of flavours from the meat, kidney beans & sauce packed a punch especially with the spice in it. It felt like someone was throwing a fiesta in their mouths. Everyone happily ate dinner before putting the dirty dishware in the dishwasher. Elias & Kelly then took Alex to the guest room to get him settled in for the night. Alex dropped his jaw in amazement upon seeing how magnificent the room was.

"Wow this bedroom is cool. Thanks for letting me stay the night" said Alex in a thankful voice.

"It's our pleasure. We hope you have a good night's rest. We'll all need it for tomorrow" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Alex.

"If you need anything just let us know. We'll be right there to get what you need" said Kelly.

"Thanks guys. Goodnight" said Alex as he hopped into bed.

"Goodnight Alex. Sleep well" said Elias as he & Kelly left the room to allow Alex to sleep. They then decided to go to bed themselves. After reaching their room they went to have a bath/shower to wash off. Once they were done they changed into their pyjamas & shared a goodnight hug & kiss before getting in bed.

"Goodnight Kelly" said Elias.

"Goodnight Elias" said Kelly.

" _Hopefully tomorrow everything will be restored to normal. Wherever Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy are we'll find them & make sure they're OK. I'm not sure where they went or why they suddenly vanished, but we'll get the answers 1 way or another. They will be brought home safely"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Terrifying Truth

The next morning as soon as Elias woke up he went straight into the kitchen to make breakfast. He planned to have Alex, Angel, himself, Kelly & Terry head straight to Mr Porter's restaurant as soon as they finished eating.

" _We're going to need all the time we can get trying to find Courtney, Mr Porter & Timothy. The others will be of great help as well. The more of us that can help figure out what happened the better"_ thought Elias as he made some hash browns. As soon as they finished cooking in the oven Elias set the table & served up. Alex, Angel, Kelly & Terry soon woke up & entered the kitchen.

"Good morning guys. Did you all sleep well?" asked Elias with a warm smile.

"I sure did. Are those hash browns?" asked Alex in an excited voice.

"They sure are" said Elias.

"Yum. I love hash browns" said Angel as she licked her lips.

"Me too. I bet they taste great" said Kelly as she smiled eagerly.

"Let's eat. We need to get to Mr Porter's restaurant as soon as we can" said Terry as everyone tucked in. The hash browns had a bit of a crunchy texture to them & tasted slightly salty but were nonetheless enjoyable to eat. After everyone finished eating they put their dirty dishware in the dishwasher before heading out. They headed straight to Mr Porter's restaurant trying to see if they could spot any clues that'd help find Courtney, Timothy & Mr Porter. As soon as they arrived they discussed what the plan would be.

"Where should we start looking?" asked Alex in a curious tone.

"Before we begin we need to call Andy, Judith, Ryder & Seth. They'll be of great help" said Elias as he called Andy & Seth. They, Judith & Noelle had all just woken up & eaten breakfast when they got the call.

"Hi Elias. Are you & the others at the restaurant?" asked Andy.

"Yes. We're just about to get started searching for clues. Once you, Judith, Seth, Ryder & the PAW Patrol arrive we'll start looking" said Elias.

"We're on our way. See you soon" said Seth as he hung up. Elias then called Ryder.

"Hi Ryder. Are you & the pups ready to begin helping us search for Courtney, Timothy & Mr Porter?" asked Elias.

"I love Grandma Sugar. Her food is the best. We all love Grandma Sugar" said Ryder with a hypnotic trance like smile.

"While I can agree with that we need to focus. Are you going to be here soon?" asked Elias.

"I must obey Grandma Sugar. She knows best. Join us in appreciating her" said Ryder.

"Ryder what are you talking about? Why are you acting like this?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Nobody makes better food than Grandma Sugar. She's the only chef we'll ever need in our lives" said Ryder.

"OK that's enough. Meet us at Mr Porter's as soon as possible" said Elias as he hung up. Everyone was confused. Ryder's smile & tone of voice creeped them out. It was as if he'd been put under a hypnotic trance.

"That was weird. Why would Ryder act so strangely?" asked Angel with confusion in her voice.

"I don't know. Something's wrong" said Kelly in a nervous manner.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough" said Terry as he & the others waited. Soon Andy, Judith, Noelle & Seth arrived.

"We're here. Are we just waiting on Ryder & the PAW Patrol?" asked Judith.

"Pretty much. Ryder was acting very strangely. He had this weird smile on his face & was talking about how good Grandma Sugar's food was & that he had to obey her amongst other odd statements. It was really weird" said Alex.

"That is rather strange. What do you think was causing him to act like that?" asked Andy in a confused tone.

"I don't know" said Seth as he & the others suddenly noticed all the kids walking through town in 1 group. Just like Ryder they all had hypnotic smiles on their faces & were all speaking in unison about Grandma Sugar.

"We love Grandma Sugar. Nobody can say they can't. She's the best cook in town. Join us if you agree" said the kids as they continued walking. Everyone knew that something was seriously wrong.

"OK it's official. Something is seriously wrong in Adventure Bay Right now. Should we go to Grandma Sugar's bakery & ask if she's aware of this?" asked Elias.

"I suppose. Maybe she might be able to help put a stop to this madness" said Kelly as she & the others headed to the bakery. Once they arrived they went straight inside. Grandma Sugar wasn't behind the counter.

"That's odd. Where's Grandma Sugar?" asked Angel as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Maybe she's in the back room. The door to it is open" said Terry as he pointed to the door behind the counter. Everyone went over to the door & noticed that it led to what appeared to be a storage room. When they went in to see if Grandma Sugar was there they quickly noticed that there appeared to be animal organs including hearts, livers, kidneys, intestines & so on.

"Why would Grandma Sugar have animal organs in a bakery? That doesn't make sense" said Andy.

"Maybe she uses them as ingredients for her food. That might be why it tastes so good" said Judith.

"Probably" said Seth.

As everyone continued looking around Elias noticed 2 books. 1 was a diary that belonged to Grandma Sugar & the other was a cookbook with different recipes in them. He opened the cookbook & looked over each of the recipes. When he saw the ingredients listed he gasped in horror at what they read.

"Guys I don't think these organs are from animals" said Elias in a shaky voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Kelly in a confused voice.

"Take a look for yourself" said Elias as he showed the others what he read. When they read the ingredients list they also gasped in horror. The organs were human.

"That's disgusting. I feel sick from reading that" said Alex as he gagged.

"I can't believe this. Who would do something that twisted?" asked Angel as she began to feel dizzy.

"To think we were played for fools the whole time. Once everyone finds out about this Grandma Sugar will be brought to justice" said Terry as he growled in disgust. Elias began reading Grandma Sugar's diary & noticed that each entry had the names of other employees in the food industry. Grandma Sugar had written how she kidnapped each of these people, killed them & used their organs as ingredients in her food. The latest entries had details of plans for Courtney, Mr Porter, Timothy & the Wingnuts.

"Oh no. Grandma Sugar's going to do the same to Courtney, Mr Porter, Timothy & the Wingnuts what she did to many others before that. Look" said Elias as he showed everyone the diary. They all gasped in horror at what they read.

"We have to save them before it's too late" said Kelly as the door to the room suddenly slammed shut. A knockout gas canister had been thrown in the room & activated. Everyone went over to the door & tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"HELP. LET US OUT" cried everyone as they tried to escape. A few minutes later they had all been rendered unconscious by the gas. The masked figure from the previous day entered the storage room & proceeded to drag everyone to their van. After putting them in the back the masked figure left the bakery & headed to what looked like an old abandoned factory in town. Once they arrived the masked figure took everyone out of the van & brought them into the back room. Inside was a cage where Courtney, Mr Porter, Timothy & the Wingnuts had been locked in since the previous day.

"Oh no. Our family & friends have been captured as well" said Courtney as Alex, Andy, Angel, Elias, Judith, Kelly, Noelle, Seth & Terry were put in the cage.

"This is bad. What do you think will happen to us?" asked Mr Porter as he tried to wake Alex up.

"I don't know. Whatever it is it's not good" said Mr Wingnut in a scared voice.

"Do you think anyone knows where we are?" asked Mrs Wingnut with curiosity in her voice.

"I doubt it. Once we get out of here we'll put a stop to all this madness" said Timothy.

"You're not going anywhere. Good luck trying to escape. There's no way you'll get out" said the masked figure as they left laughing evilly. Soon everyone woke up & realised they were trapped.

"Grandpa I'm glad you're OK" said Alex as he gave Mr Porter a hug.

"Me too Alex. How did we even get here?" asked Mr Porter.

"Grandma Sugar did it. We discovered a cookbook in her storage room that revealed some of the ingredients in her food are human organs & her diary revealed that she had murdered other food industry employees in other towns & used their organs as ingredients in her food. She's the mastermind behind all of this. We're her next batch of "ingredients"" said Elias.

Courtney, Mr Porter, Timothy & the Wingnuts gasped in horror. They were sickened by what Elias had told them.

"That's atrocious. I can't believe she'd do something so despicable" said Mr Wingnut in a shocked voice.

"Me either. She seemed so innocent too. That's what makes it even scarier" said Mrs Wingnut.

"It's even worse when you consider the fact that she's never been caught for her crimes either. We're probably the only people in Adventure Bay that know the truth" said Courtney.

"If we don't do something fast we'll be butchered. The sooner we escape the better" said Timothy.

"I think the watches she gave to all the kids are being used to brainwash them. Earlier they walked past us & talked about how much they loved Grandma Sugar & that her food was the best. I noticed that they were all wearing their watches as they walked past. Somehow Grandma Sugar is controlling them. As soon as we escape we must stop her before she does anything crazy" said Kelly.

"Does anyone have a bobby pin, paperclip or anything similar? I can use it to pick the lock" said Angel.

"I have 1. Hopefully this works" said Judith as she retrieved a paperclip from her pocket & gave it to Angel. Angel then bent the paperclip so that it could be used to pick the lock. After inserting the paperclip into the lock Angel began jiggling it around trying to get it to push the pins in the lock up so that it'd open the door. After a few minutes Angel successfully picked the lock & opened the cage door.

"OK we're free. What do we do now?" asked Angel.

"We need to think of a plan. I doubt anyone would believe us regarding the truth about Grandma Sugar. If we want to stop her it's up to us. Let's find somewhere safe to plan out how to save everyone from that lunatic" said Terry.

"Let's go back to my place. There's plenty of room for us there" said Elias.

"Agreed. Let's go" said Kelly as everyone headed to Elias' mansion. Luckily, they made it there without incident. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie had all gone to work meaning they had no idea what was going on. Everyone went into the lounge & sat around the coffee table as they began planning out what they'd do.

"OK I think it's important we try & save all the kids from Grandma Sugar's control 1ST. We must deactivate the source of the watches' control over them. Once we do we can take Grandma Sugar down & have her taken away to jail where she belongs" said Elias.

"There's a good chance she'll send the kids after us to prevent us from stopping her. We'll need to be prepared in case that happens. We can use non-lethal weapons to hold them off" said Angel.

"When will we make our move?" asked Alex with uncertainty in his voice.

"Let's wait until tomorrow. That'll give us plenty of time to plan out everything" said Terry.

"Perfect. The weapons we can use can involve brooms, pots, pans & other dishware. That'll give us the upper hand" said Elias.

"When we confront Grandma Sugar, let's go through the back of the factory. We can take her by surprise leaving her with little time to react" said Kelly.

Excellent. I think we've got everything all planned out" said Angel in a satisfied tone.

"Let's stay here for the rest of the day. Grandma Sugar will never get us here" said Terry.

Everyone spent the rest of the day in the mansion. They passed the time by watching movies, eating lunch, playing games & so on. All of them felt confident about their plan & believed that they'd succeed in saving everyone from Grandma Sugar. When Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie arrived home they were surprised to see so many guests.

"Are you all having a sleepover?" asked Ella in a curious manner.

"Kind of. We discovered the truth about Grandma Sugar. Some of the ingredients in her food are human organs. She recorded everything about her sinister plan in her diary. We managed to escape & come back here" said Elias.

"Is that true?" asked Ethan in disbelief.

"Yes. I know it sounds hard to believe but I swear we're not making this up. Tomorrow we're going to stop Grandma Sugar before she does anything else" said Kelly.

"Whatever you do be careful. We don't want to see you get hurt" said Harry in a concerned tone.

"We'll be fine. Earlier we planned out how we're going to put a stop to her sinister scheme. She'll never see us coming" said Angel.

"OK. Anyways what shall we have for dinner?" asked Susie.

"Let's have some noodles. I like noodles" said Terry as he licked his lips. Everyone went into the kitchen & began cooking. They decided to add some satay sauce to give the noodles a big kick of flavour. With everyone's help dinner was cooked quicker than usual. As soon as they all finished cooking they served up & tucked in. The noodles had a chewy taste & had a burst of flavour thanks to the satay sauce. Everyone happily gobbled down their meal before putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. They all decided to turn in early so that they'd have enough rest to take on Grandma Sugar the next day. After gathering blankets & pillows from the linen closet everyone settled down for the night. As Elias lay awake he thought about how prepared he & the others were for the battle against Grandma Sugar.

" _All of us are ready for tomorrow. Grandma Sugar will be stopped. Her sick crimes won't go unpunished any longer. I've met some evil people in my life but she's 1 of the worst. Once we take her down she'll rot in jail where she belongs. Once she's behind bars we can safely eat any baked treats without unknowingly eating human organs. We shall save all the kids & destroy the watches as well. Once we do Grandma Sugar will be completely powerless. Soon this town will be back to normal again"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Factory Face Off

When Elias woke up the next morning he immediately got dressed & went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He wanted to head out & stop Grandma Sugar once & for all hoping that everyone would be ready to go as soon as they finished eating.

" _We're all going to need all the energy we can get going after Grandma Sugar. We will stop her from carrying out anymore atrocities & save all the kids from her control. She's going to be in for a nasty surprise once we confront her. Soon everything she's been planning to do will come crashing down in front of her"_ thought Elias as he made pop tarts for everyone. After each batch was toasted Elias put the pop tarts on plates before serving them. Everyone soon woke up & got dressed. The delightful fruity aroma of the pop tarts almost instantly enticed them.

"Are those pop tarts we're having for breakfast?" asked Alex in an excited voice.

"Correct. Dig in everyone. We have a busy day ahead" said Elias.

"The sooner we eat the sooner we can put a stop to Grandma Sugar's evil plan" said Mr Porter as everyone tucked in. The pop tarts had a firm but chewy texture & the fruity filling was nice & sweet making them a delight to eat. Once everyone finished eating they put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher before grabbing their makeshift weapons & heading out. All of them were prepared to take a stand against Grandma Sugar.

"There's no way Grandma Sugar will beat us. She's heavily outnumbered" said Andy in a confident tone.

"Before we take her down we must save all the kids & free them from her control. I wouldn't be surprised if she used the kids as her own army to take us on" said Courtney.

"No matter what happens we will beat her. I refuse to let her get away with her disgusting crimes" said Seth as he growled in disgust. Soon everyone arrived at the factory where Grandma Sugar & the kids were. They all crept around the back making sure to avoid being seen.

"Do you think Grandma Sugar knows we escaped?" asked Judith with uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait & see" said Timothy as everyone reached the back door to the factory. When they crept inside they saw that the cage was still open meaning that nobody else had been captured.

"I'm glad nobody else has been kidnapped. That makes it less stressful in stopping Grandma Sugar" said Mr Wingnut as he sighed in relief.

"Let's see where she's holding all the kids. We must save them from her control" said Mrs Wingnut as everyone crept through the factory looking around for Grandma Sugar & the kids. They navigated their way through the back rooms making sure to keep out of sight. Every room they went through was empty.

"I have a feeling everyone's in the main production area" said Angel.

"More than likely. It seems nobody even knows we're here yet" said Elias.

"That'll make it more surprising for Grandma Sugar when we find her. She won't even see us coming" said Kelly.

"Nothing quite like the element of surprise to throw off a villain. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees that we escaped" said Terry as everyone continued creeping through the back rooms of the factory. Eventually they reached the back of the main production area. All the kids were shown working on conveyor belts operating the machinery that made the food Grandma Sugar sold & packaging it into boxes that'd be transported to her bakery.

"This is crazy. I can't believe this is really happening" said Alex as everyone kept out of sight.

"I don't think any of us can. What do we do?" asked Mr Porter.

"We wait until we see Grandma Sugar. Once we do we'll reveal ourselves & attempt to free all the kids from her control by destroying the watches. Once we do that we'll subdue her & have her placed under arrest" said Elias as the masked figure was seen standing on an overhead walkway above the conveyor belt system. They proceeded to remove their mask revealing that the masked figure was Grandma Sugar all along.

"Good work children. I'm proud of your hard work. We must continue spreading joy to everyone with my delicious food" said Grandma Sugar with a sinister grin.

"Yes, Grandma Sugar. We'll gladly help you make such delicious baked goods to be eaten by the good folk in Adventure Bay" said the kids as they continued to work on the conveyor belts. Everyone then came out from their hiding place to put a stop to Grandma Sugar's plan.

"It's over Grandma Sugar. Your wicked plan will never succeed" said Elias as he glared angrily at Grandma Sugar.

"How did you escape from the cage?" asked Grandma Sugar in a shocked manner.

"Angel picked the lock with a paperclip. We're here to save everyone you've enslaved & bring you to justice. Surrender or else" said Kelly.

"Never. Kids get rid of them" said Grandma Sugar as she pointed at everyone.

"Yes, Grandma Sugar" said the kids as they advanced on everyone. They all grabbed their weapons & started to attack the brainwashed kids. The brainwashed kids were beaten & pushed around with the brooms, pots, pans & other dishware everyone had brought. They did their best to fight back with the numbers advantage, but everyone was too heavily armed to overpower.

"You're ruining everything. Stop trying to ruin Grandma Sugar" said Ace as she was whacked with a frying pan & saucepan by Elias & Kelly.

"Leave her alone. She's innocent" said Carlos as he was pushed back with brooms by Alex & Mr Porter.

"Join us. You'll see how wonderful everything is with Grandma Sugar" said Danny as he was tripped by leg sweeps from Judith & Timothy.

"Don't make us hurt you. Share the love for Grandma Sugar with us. It'll make you feel much better" said Katie as she was punched & kicked by Andy, Courtney & Seth.

"She's not the enemy. Don't believe whatever it is you've been told about her" said Mayabella as she was bitten & scratched by Angel & Terry.

"We need to try & break the watches. It's the only way we can save everyone" said Elias as he continued fighting off the brainwashed kids.

"Let's do this" said Kelly as everyone began trying to damage the watches. They smashed them with pots & pans, shattered them against the floor & used the machinery on the conveyor belt to crush them into pieces. 1 by 1 the watches were destroyed restoring all the kids to normal. Soon all the kids had been freed from mind control.

"What's going on? How'd we get here?" asked Ace in a confused voice.

"Grandma Sugar led you here. She used the watches to brainwash you & make you her slaves" said Elias.

"Why would she do that? I don't understand" said Carlos.

"She's not as innocent as you think. We discovered the truth about her yesterday" said Kelly.

"What truth?" asked Danny in a curious tone.

"She murdered other food industry workers in other towns & used their organs in her food. She planned to do the same with myself, Mr Porter, Timothy & the Wingnuts" said Courtney.

"WHAT? Is that actually true?" asked Katie in disbelief.

"Yes. After we discovered the truth she locked us up in a cage at the back of the factory. We managed to escape & plan out a revolt against her" said Andy.

"Is that why we're all covered in bites, bruises, cuts, gashes & scratches?" asked Mayabella.

"Yes. She tried to make you get rid of us & we were forced to fight back while we destroyed the watches. That's what she was using to control you all" said Seth.

"Please tell us this isn't true. You wouldn't do that would you Grandma Sugar?" asked Ryder.

"No of course I wouldn't. That's insane. I'd never do something that evil" said Grandma Sugar in a nervous shaky voice.

"I have proof. Check this out" said Alex as he showed the kids the cookbook & diary that belonged to Grandma Sugar. They all gasped in horror upon realising that everything being said about Grandma Sugar was true. Everyone then climbed up to the walkway & advanced on Grandma Sugar glaring angrily at her as she backed away.

"YOU'RE A DISGUSTING, VILE MONSTER. HOW DARE YOU COMMIT SUCH DEPRAVED ACTS GRANDMA SUGAR. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS" yelled everyone as they continued to advance on Grandma Sugar.

"Catch me if you can" said Grandma Sugar as she ran off trying to escape. Everyone gave chase yelling in anger. They were all disgusted by the atrociously sickening crimes Grandma Sugar had committed. Grandma Sugar ran around the factory trying to throw everyone off by weaving around the conveyor belts & trying to block them by throwing boxes in the way. This didn't deter them as they pushed the boxes aside while continuing to chase her.

"Let's split up. We'll be able to trap her that way" said Judith.

"Good idea. Let's do it" said Timothy as everyone split into smaller groups. Alex, Judith, Mr Porter & Timothy were 1 group, Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry went in another group, Andy, Courtney, Mr Wingnut, Mrs Wingnut, Noelle & Seth went in a 3RD group, Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie, Mayabella & Ryder went in a 4TH group & the other kids split into their own groups. They all ran in different directions trying to corner Grandma Sugar.

"Splitting up won't do you any good. I'll never be caught" said Grandma Sugar as she climbed up to the overhead walkway. Everyone followed her up there & continued to give chase. A few minutes later she found herself cornered in a dead end. Everyone advanced on her trying to prevent her from getting away.

"You're trapped Grandma Sugar. You've got nowhere to go now. Soon you'll be in jail where you belong" said Elias as everyone glared angrily at Grandma Sugar. As they got closer Grandma Sugar noticed a support beam above her which she grabbed onto & began swinging along it trying to get away.

"You foolish brats. There's no way you'll ever stop me that easily" said Grandma Sugar as she continued to swing along the beam. Everyone followed her from below to make sure she didn't get away again. Once Grandma Sugar reached the other end of the beam she jumped down to the walkway below & tried to run for the exit. Everyone continued to chase her until they reached the exit & stood in the way to prevent her from escaping. When Grandma Sugar realised she was blocked she tried to run away again.

"Stop making this harder on yourself. We'll catch you eventually" said Kelly as everyone continued to chase Grandma Sugar around the factory.

"No, you won't. Once I get out of here I'll run away. You'll never see me again" said Grandma Sugar as she laughed evilly. Everyone continued to give chase through the factory refusing to let her get away. By this point everyone was starting to feel exhausted from running around so much. Grandma Sugar also began to feel puffed out & became even more desperate to escape. She then noticed a giant fan on the roof which gave her an idea. She ran up to the walkway where the switch to the fan was located & turned it up to the highest setting. Almost immediately strong gusts of wind began blowing through the factory causing everyone to be thrown back by the gusts. Grandma Sugar laughed evilly as she tried to run away.

"Bye suckers. You lose" said Grandma Sugar as she tried to walk against the gusts of wind to escape. Suddenly a loud pop was heard. The fan's bolts started to come loose because of the high setting it had been put on. As the bolts popped off the fan began to swing around erratically. Eventually it broke free from the fixture it had been attached to & the angle it was at combined with the speed of the fan's rotating blades caused it to fly towards Grandma Sugar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried Grandma Sugar as the fan spun towards her. She tried to run away but the speed of the fan was too fast for her to outrun. Moments later the fan struck her. The blades were spinning at such an insanely high speed that they basically acted like long sharp blades. Grandma Sugar was quickly diced to pieces from the fan's blades leaving her as nothing more than chunks of bone & flesh. The fan then crashed through the wall & fell to the ground outside where it broke apart into pieces of scrap metal. Once that happened everyone got up & looked around. The entire factory was in disarray because of the force of the winds that the fan had generated.

"Yikes. That was an intense battle. Where did Grandma Sugar go?" asked Mr Wingnut in a confused manner.

"I think the fan killed her. Let's get out of here" said Mrs Wingnut as everyone left the factory. They all proceeded to head home satisfied that Grandma Sugar's evil plan had failed. Once Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry arrived home they went & made lunch. They had some peanut butter sandwiches. The peanut butter was smooth & had a thick peanut taste which complimented the soft bread. After they finished eating they went into the lounge to watch TV. All of them were glad that everyone was safe.

"It's so good to know that everyone in town is safe again. Of all the villains we've encountered none of them are as depraved as Grandma Sugar" said Angel as she sighed in relief.

"Until now I thought Aaron was the evilest human being I'd ever met. I think Grandma Sugar is just as bad if not worse" said Elias.

"Agreed. Hopefully nothing like that ever happens here again" said Kelly as she felt a chill down her spine.

"I doubt it will. Let's not think about it anymore. I'm sure there's something good on TV" said Terry as everyone snuggled up together on the couch & flicked through the channels. For the rest of the day Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry watched movies & TV together. It helped get their minds off Grandma Sugar. Soon enough it was early evening. Angel & Elias headed out for another weekend of respite with Jake. After getting in the limo & buckling in they headed off.

"Carlana, Everest & Jake won't believe what happened this week" said Angel.

"Probably not. I wouldn't be surprised if they thought the truth about Grandma Sugar was a nightmare we had" said Elias.

"True. At least we can rest easy knowing that nobody's eating her food anymore" said Angel.

"Indeed. I'd say she got what she deserved" said Elias.

Soon Angel & Elias arrived at Jake's cabin. As soon as they went inside they were greeted by Carlana, Everest & Jake.

"Hey guys. How was your week?" asked Carlana with a warm smile.

"It was insane. A woman named Grandma Sugar opened a bakery & at 1ST everything seemed normal. When people started going missing & kids started showing a strange devotion to her we investigated & discovered that she murdered other food industry workers from different towns & put their organs in her food. Today we managed to free everyone from her control & she was killed by a giant fan that detached from its roof fixture" said Angel.

"That all sounds rather disturbing. Are you sure that really happened?" asked Everest with a confused look on her face.

"Yes. As crazy as it sounds it's true. We had a very insane week dealing with what happened" said Elias.

"I can imagine. Anyways let's forget about that. I wouldn't want this weekend to be ruined because of it" said Jake.

"Me either" said Elias.

Angel, Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake spent the rest of the day in the cabin watching TV together. For dinner they had some nachos. The cheese was melted to perfection, the sauce had a zing in its taste & the tortilla chips had a solid crunch to them. The combination of flavours from all the ingredients made the nachos a delight to eat. Everyone happily ate dinner before continuing to watch TV. A few hours later they decided to turn in for the night. As Elias lay in bed he thought about how crazy the week had been.

" _Of all the twisted events I've ever experience nothing can compare to what Grandma Sugar did. I can't believe she'd do something as sick as using human organs in mass marketed food. Not even Aaron was that depraved. If he's the king of villains I've dealt with Grandma Sugar is the queen. I'm just glad everyone is safe & that Grandma Sugar has been stopped for good. Now nobody must worry about unknowingly eating tainted food. Hopefully a similar incident like this never happens again in Adventure Bay"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
